Search for Tree
"Search for Tree" is a season 1 event which occurs directly after "Treepelt's Escape." Part 1 Grey Bergman: 'I saw Tree talking with a stranger before she escaped, but I couldn’t see who it was. I told King Haddock and he told me he will have to think about it. I haven’t heard from him since. Part 2 '''Hemlock: '''Gods above this is not— Soldiers? Rebels? Participants. We have to find the Warden. I…I saw her and…a hooded figure slip into a passage (nope i’m totally innocent i was just casually strolling by to get to my library which coincidentally is nowhere near the warden’s cell i’m totally innocent why would you think i’m not), but when I went to investigate, they were gone. I am correct, I believe, in thinking we have to find them. I am correct, I believe, in thinking we must explore every inch of this fortress to find where they are. I’m going to need your help. '''Grey Bergman: 'I’ll go with you Hemlock! I saw them talking earlier! I told King Haddock, but I can’t find him anywhere now! 'Emily: 'I would gladly give chase, but I have the feeling King Haddock would not consider it wise for me to leave my cell. 'Hemlock: 'I’m sorry to say I have to agree. From what I’ve heard (no i was not lurking around the warden’s cell i told you i was heading to my library i was most definitely not listening silently in the shadows and waiting for an opportunity), the possession of Tree’s body seems to be rapidly switching between its rightful owner and the Tyrant-Warden. I wish I had your help, but… 'Toshioka Kiri: 'I’m pretty sure I saw her run past my cell. I would also give chase, but someone also saw fit to have me locked in here. My guess is the attempted possession…? Egads, we need more personnel… 'Hemlock: 'Yes, yes we very much do. I saw them slip into a passage, and I saw roughly what direction the passage goes—at first, at least. I cannot say where it progresses from there. I’ve checked my maps of the ice fortress, and…and the passage shouldn’t exist. It simply isn’t there. I…I wish to see where they went, but I am not much of a gambler, and heading down that passage with no backup and no knowledge of where it leads is a huge risk. I am a cautious person at heart, but…some of you aren’t. 'Grey Bergman: 'I’ll gladly go with you! I have my Night Fury with me right now, but we better act fast before they get too far ahead! 'Hemlock: '''I… Call me a coward, but I don’t think I will go with you. We need someone who isn’t locked up to report if you go missing and be able to do something if anyone comes back. My messenger dragon, Virya, can trade messages back and forth between us as you explore. '''Grey Bergman: '''Okay, that’s fine! I will need some back up and someone will have to let King Haddock know what’s going on when he comes back. So, who wants to come? We need to leave quickly! '''Hemlock: 'Anyone? Anyone, really. Really. Any brave soul willing to volunteer? 'Toshioka Kiri: 'HEY! Who else is in prison with me?? What are we all doing here??? And would you like tea, I’m pretty sure I can still procure tea even if I’m locked up. #in prison sadly#can't do much except shout sing and procure tea 'Emily: '''I’m stuck here too. I think we’re here because at some point we were under the control of the Tyrant-Warden, and King Haddock is taking no chances after what happened to lostvox '''Toshioka Kiri: '*sends a delicious earl grey and creamy cocoa mix over to ectosleuth* May it do you well. *still seething over death of lostvox, otherwise would make self milky oolong* 'Warren: 'Kiri! You’re awake! Oh, I… You’re in for some hard news…. The Warden surrendered. But it was all a lie…. She tricked us all and k… she killed lostvox. King is furious and he’s locked away anyone who'se been under her control. I’m sorry. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'WHAT?! I - Oh no… Now I understand… but… oh gods… I didn’t… and I’ve been out… *curls up into a little ball in the corner of cell* *silent for a full minute* *looks up with murderous rage and growls* The Tyrant-Warden… will pay. 'Warren: '*curses* She took Tree, killed lostvox and now she’s had the nerve to run. I’m sorry, I would stay with you, but the Warden must be found before something else goes wrong. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Go! Hurry! But don’t kill her. Tree herself is an innocent in this. The Warden is to blame. If you can find her… I would like to talk. Just… talk. Even if you must keep a crossbow to my back in case of the Warden. 'Warren: '*nods* I would never hurt Tree. She is still innocent and a good friend. I will try to convince King to let you speak with her as soon as we’ve tracked her down, you have my word. But she is dangerous and unpredictable, it may be unwise. I’d prefer not to take chances, but if you’re certain, I’ll trust your judgement. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Don’t worry. I don’t intend to do anything particularly risky. I just want to talk. To both of them. 'Warren: '*opens mouth* *closes mouth* *glares off into space* Both of them. We will find her, I promise you. And then this will end. '''Hemlock: '''I'm sorry, my king, but I am sincerely doubting the guards on the Warden's cell. Just now I heard another voice... (haha what do you mean why was i slipping by her cell in the middle of the night pssh i'm completely innocent what are you talking about) '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I’m starting to sincerely doubt everyone. Another voice? And what do you keep doing around there? '''Grey Bergman: '''Something is seriously going on here! We need to track down Tree and this stranger. Now apparently Akkey is missing too. I tried to gather volunteers but no one is volunteering. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I will go with you myself. Grey Bergman: 'I really appreciate that sir! We better leave soon if we wish to catch up with them. Part 3 '''Jokul Frosti: 'Great. Tree escaped. I WANT GUARDS AT EVERY CORNER. NO ONE GETS IN OR OUT WITHOUT ME KNOWING 'Warren: '''WE HAVE TO FIND HER. DO WE HAVE A PLAN? HOW CAN I BE OF SERVICE? '''Grey Bergman: '''Jokul, I’m about to head out and search for her. Hemlock is letting me take his dragon with me so that I can keep in touch, but I will need some volunteers. We have to catch them! '''Warren: '''I’ll go. But I think someone should be with King at all times. I don’t like the rumors that I’m hearing…. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I can handle myself……… '''second-star-to-the-right-and-on: 'I can help as well, wherever I am needed 'Hemlock: 'It is fine, Jokul. You and Grey can set off knowing that the king is safe here in our fortress. Trust me to assist him if he ever needs help. But now, that is not the focus. You and Grey (I do believe either Warren or second-star-to-the-right-and-on should stay; one or neither should go) must go and find Tree…and, of course, the Stranger. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Grey, looks like second-star-to-the-right-and-on and Warren volunteer, if you haven’t seen the posts. I think both of them should take on the mission, too. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'I can stay by King Haddock’s side, I signed up as a bodyguard after all. Just don’t let the Warden escape. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Thank you. Grey Bergman: 'Great! Then Warren and second-star-to-the-right-and-on, and I will head out and search for the Warden. '''Warren: '*straps on boomerangs* Sounds like a plan. I head she was last seen heading east. Shall we start there? 'Grey Bergman: 'Excellent! Let’s not waste anymore time! *hops onto Shadow, her Night Fury* Ready? Part 4 '''Emily: '''Well, since it appears that I won’t be leaving this cell for a while, I’m going to bed. Night everyone. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Night. Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Emily Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Hemlock Category:Jokul Frosti Category:Toshioka Kiri